


I Understand that Reference

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Gen, nerdy boys being nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Holiday Fic!Gift.<br/>Prompt:  “Blaine and Sam being bros and talking about comics except Blaine only reads DC and Sam only reads Marvel so they have basically no clue what the other is saying except neither of them wants to admit it, until one of them says something GLARINGLY wrong.”</p>
<p>Warning for tons of comic talk. I let my comic historian side loose a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand that Reference

Blaine hadn’t spent much time with Sam before they became running mates, but it didn’t take long after they won the election for Sam to become his best friend at McKinley. It wasn’t particularly difficult with the Kurt-shaped whole left in his school life, but Blaine really did love hanging out with Sam. He was kind and funny, even if his humor was very niche and nerdy. They both liked football and both acted like 5 year olds when left to their own devices. It was kind of a match made in friendship heaven. And when Sam caught wind of the failing Superhero Sidekicks Club and convinced Blaine that they should start a new and improved Superhero Club, it seemed like they were made to be best friends.

Except that was when their major problem arose.  
You see, Blaine had grown up with comics. Cooper had been very into superheroes as a kid, and had passed this love onto his baby brother. But Coop had grown up in the early 90s, when DC Comics were the main power in the market. Thus Blaine’s childhood consisted of reading Coop’s copies of New Teen Titans, The Death and Return of Superman, Batman: Knightfall, and Zero Hour, and watching hours of Batman the Animated Series. His notebooks were covered in S-shield and Bat symbols and his Halloween costumes for years cycling through various Robins to go alongside Coop’s Batman. Blaine was a DC boy through and through.

But Sam wasn’t.

Sam didn’t have an older brother to learn from. He’d found some of his dad’s old Spider-man and Daredevil comics as a kid and had gone from there. Sam was a student of his generation, when Marvel dominated the movies and comic sales. Sam devoured X-men and Avengers comics and dressed as Deadpool for three straight Halloweens, feeling a kinship for The Merc with a Mouth. Sams first and only love was Marvel, and besides an affinity for the gritty Nolan Batman films, he’d never even considered DC.

Suddenly their friendship was more like a mixed marriage.

The biggest issue, however, was that neither of them realized it at first.

The two had planned to meet at Blaine’s to hang out one Wednesday to read their newest comics and to plan for their first meeting of the revamped Superheroes Club. Blaine had pulled out all of his old favorites, plus a few of the latest issues of the New 52 that he didn’t hate (namely Batwoman and anything by Scott Snyder). Cooper had gotten him the dvd of Under the Red Hood for Christmas last year, and it was waiting on his desk for them to watch later. It seemed like the start for an awesome evening.

Until he opened the door to find Sam in an X-men t-shirt and a Wolverine-esque jacket.

“Hey! …Sam…” Blaine faltered a bit, recognizing the X on the shirt and knowing the jacket looked vaguely familiar.

“Hey! I just got back from the comic shop, I got such a good haul.”

Sam quickly ran up to Blaine’s room to drop his bag, Blaine following behind trying to shake off his confused expression.

Sam plopped down onto Blaine’s floor and started pulling comics out of his bag.

“I’ve got the newest Hawkeye, Fraction is such a genius, bro. Brubaker is off Winter Soldier now, which blows, but they had some old trades on sale before the holiday rush so I got “The Man With No Face” from his Cap run…”

Sam continued to rant, but Blaine had totally zoned out. What the hell was he talking about?

“That’s… awesome, Sam.” Blaine interrupted. “I, um, I got some stuff, too.” He pulled the pile from his bed and sat next to his friend. “I know the New 52 is pretty much the worst, but Scott Snyder makes it bearable. Plus Batwoman is pretty great. Oh, and I’ve got some of my brother’s old stuff! New Teen Titans, the Perez/Wolfman era. Awesome, right?”

Blaine smiled at him, but Sam blinked blankly back before responding.

“Oh. Um, yeah, totally, dude.”

Both boys were quiet for a moment.

“So, did you hear about the new Young Avengers series they announced?”

Young Avengers? Blaine thought, what the heck are Young Avengers?

“Uh, yeah. Pretty… great?”

Sam frowned, but continued anyway.

“Yeah, man. And the trailer for the new Iron Man. Seriously, the next couple of years are gonna have the best movies. I mean, Captain America: Winter Soldier? How awesome is it gonna be?! Plus I think Falcon is gonna be in it, and you know I gotta love a badass named Sam.”

He grinned, visibly pleased with his comment and expecting a reaction from Blaine, but he didn’t have one to give.

“Right… I’m a little worried about the new Superman movie, truthfully. I’m not a big fan of Zack Snyder.”

Sam’s brow furrowed.

“Wait… I thought you said he made stuff bearable?”

Blaine was more than confused.

“What? No, that’s Scott Snyder.”

Both boys stared at each other for a moment at a loss for words.

“Oh…”

“Uh…”

Blaine ducked his head and tried to suppress a giggle.

“You don’t know anything about DC, do you?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

“Um… no. You don’t know Marvel?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not at all.”

The boys locked eyes for a second and then broke out laughing.

“Oh man, your face when I was talking about Winter Soldier!”

“Yeah, and yours when I was talking about Batman!”

They smiled at each other as they started to calm down, the awkward tension from earlier dissipating. 

“So… are those Young Avengers like sidekicks? Or younger versions of the Avengers.” 

“Not sidekick! But close. Oh, except for Kid Loki!”

Blaine cocked his head. “Kid Loki?” 

“Here, I’ll show you!” Sam pulled a comic from his pile and scooted closer to Blaine. “As long as you explain the New 52 to me later.” 

Blaine grinned at his friend, his hazel eyes crinkling. “Deal.” 

Maybe their new friendship was destined after all.


End file.
